I'm Where I'm Meant to Be
by BananaFontana
Summary: Okay so I was going through Disney pics on DeviantArt and ran across and Eugene/Rapunzel Drawing. And I thought it'd be cute to do a fanfic of their wedding night! Clean of course! The most risque it gets is kissing! Enjoy!


It was a pitch black night, nothing shone any sort of light except for the stars and moon from above shining down on the beautiful green earth. But then all of a sudden a light drifted up from the distant castle. Following thousands and thousands of lights ascended up towards the dark glittering sky. These were lanterns announcing the biggest news in Corona for a while. Their lost princess, Rapunzel, had just gotten married to her new husband Eugene Fitzherbert, previously known as wanted thief Flynn Rider.

The castle gates lowered and Eugene and Rapunzel rode off into the dark night prepared for anything that laid ahead of them. The hoped off their white stallion Maximus to survey the last look at their kingdom before they embarked on their month long honeymoon. Rapunzel looked up in awe at all the beautiful glowing lanterns. "Wow, Eugene! I think this is just as wonderful and beautiful as first time I saw the lanterns! Do you remember?" Rapunzel looked anxiously back at her new husband anxiously awaiting his reply. Eugene looked longly back into her deep green eyes "Yeah Blondie, of course. But I think this night is better. Because I know now that from this moment on we'll be together forever and that's something I didn't know that night." Rapunzel let a smile spread across her face, and Eugene turned a deep shade of red. "Oh just look at me getting all gushy!" Eugene's face eminated embarassment.

"Oh Eugene." Rapunzel then pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss. As they pulled away Eugene let out a beaming smile, "Well now shall we get going, Mrs. Fitzherbert" Rapunzel and Eugene hoped aboard Maximus' back and rode down the dark path leaving her new home and the glowing lanterns behind them.

As they rose down the dirt path an outline became clearer and clearer in the distance. It was a cute little cobblestone cottage with a glittering clear blue lake in back. Maximus came to a sudden stop in front of the cottage, and Eugene took a leap off of Maximus' back and grabbed Rapunzel by the waist to help her off the white stallion. "So Blondie, what do you think? Picked it out myself it just seemed to fit us." Eugene looked quite proud of himself for picking out such a beautiful place. Rapunzel's face was awestruck, "Oh Eugene! Its completely perfect! Thank you!" Eugene suddenly dipped down and picked her up. "Well, shall we go in Mrs. Fitzherbert?"

They entered through the narrow walk way and up the stairs to the most beautiful room Rapunzel had ever seen! It had a cherry four poster bed, with royal blue bedding, the walls were a pale yellow, and the window pane was a dark oak. Rapunzel just about leaped out of Eugenes arms and her face glowed with excitement "Oh Eugene! This is absolutely perfect! I love it so much!" She leaped up into his muscular arms and kissed him sweetly. She then wandered towards the bathroom in the corner of the bedroom, "Okay, I'm gonna get changed cause I've been in this wedding dress all day! I'll be out in just a second okay?"

Eugene let out a slight gulp. But remained cool as usual and strolled over casually to the bed and unbuttoned his coller and ripped off his sash. After about 15 minutes, Rapunzel emerged from the bathroom in a light purple corseted nightgown, her pale white skin glowing. She had never looked more beautiful. She blushed embarrassed using her hands to try to hide her body, "yeah it's the only thing I had packed, I know its not the nicest …." Eugene stood up and strolled over to her and put his hand behind her ear. "You look beautiful" he then pulled her into a sweet and tender kiss.

Holding hands they strolled over to the window and looked out at the beautiful scene before them. They could see the castle in the distance with the glowing lanterns hovering above. They both let out a slight sigh. Rapunzel then leaped onto the bed and trying to be flirtatious motioned for Eugene to come closer. He laughed at her pitiful attempt to be flirty and as he got closer she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
